injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-man (Multiverse Saga)
Spider-man is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Spider-man is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider at a scientific exhibition and acquires the agility and strength proportional to the of a spider. Along with its superpower, gains the ability to adhere to walls and ceilings. Initially, with the pursuit of profit from their new skills, Peter puts on a disguise and as "Spider-Man", has become a new star of television. However, blithely ignores the possibility of stopping a thief on the run and ironically, stumbles upon the same thief who killed his uncle Ben. Spider-Man is subjected to the thief, and learns that "with great power comes great responsibility" He Is Also Tyler Klause's Biggest Fan and He is The New Symbiote Spider-Man and Tyler Is In Love With Blake Belladonna Ty's New Girlfriend. Ending Crash of Universes Reign of Ultron The World War and Invasion Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset 'Special Attacks' *'Web Shot: '''Spider-Man fires a ball of webbing at the opponent, trapping them for a bit. *'Web Swing: Spider-Man attaches a web to the ceiling and swings forward, kicking the opponent. *'Web Toss: '''Spider-Man ties the opponent up with a lasso of web and flings them away. *'Spider Sense: '''Spider-Man dodges to the side, making any attacks miss him for a bit. '''Grab Spider's Sting: Spider-Man ties the opponent up in web, uppercuts them, then jumps up and kicks them back down. Super Move Ultimate Web Throw: Spider-Man sprays the opponent with webbing, covering them up with a cocoon of it, before using a tether of webbing to repeatedly swing the tied-up opponent around over his head, ending by slamming the opponent into the ground for heavy damage. Ultimate Attack With Great Power: Spider-Man swings forward on a web. If he hits the opponent, Spider-Man will fire a barrage of web blasts at the opponent, wrapping them up in a giant web that he forms in between two light posts. Spider-Man then uses another web tied between two posts to launch himself, feet first, into the opponent, freeing them from the web and sending them flying backwards with a powerful kick. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Spider-Man lowers himself down on a web and jumps on the ground. '''Exit: '''Spider-Man pulls out a camera and snaps a picture of himself. '''Taunt: '''Points forward and says "Dude, you SUUUCK!" or "Looooser!" Alternate Costumes 7634_the-amazing-spiderman-2-prev.png|primary 3728548-809650-spiderman2099c.jpg|2099 Kirito's Suit Noir_Spider-Man_(Peter_Parker).JPG|noir 229838-175185.jpg|Iron Spider Black_Suit_Spider-Man_Portrait_Art.png|Black suit/ My Suit simbiot suit 2413175-miles_morales.jpg|miles morales Spider-Man_II_(Ben_Reilly).JPG|ben reilly ScarletSpider.JPG|scarlet spider 1680184-spider_man_new_costume_super.jpg|future foundation Peter_Parker_(Kaine)_(Earth-616)_as_Scarlet_Spider.JPG|kaine Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_10_Textless.jpg|superior spider-man Peter_Parker_(Earth-2301).jpg|mangaverse Spider-Man_India.jpg|India Spider-Assassin_(Peter_Parker)_(Earth-8351).png|Spider-Assasin Peter_Parker_312500.png|Last Stand Spider-armorfirst.jpg|Armored Spider-Man's_Anti-Sinister_Six_Suit_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_682.jpg|Armored 2 Spider-Stealth_Suit_Mark_I.JPG|stealth captain-america-civil-war-trailer-disney-21.jpg|Cinematic Universe The-Amazing-Spider-Man_fea79885.jpg|The Amazing Spider-man 5131040-8958283914-Spide.jpg|Sam Raimi Trilogy 1466121634319.jpg|PS4 16.jpg|lego 902404-spider-man-variant-001.jpg|Square Enix costum Marvel_Zombies_Return_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Marvel Zombies Trivia * It appears in the back of the stage, New York. * It is the favorite superhero of the director of the game. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga)